


Follow My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Follow My Heart

Natasha meets Clint whom she instantly connects with, but she has to marry Bruce Banner eho she made a commitment to. Will she follow her heart!?


End file.
